wwevideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
AAW Brand Warfare
AAW: Brand Warfare is the first wrestling video game released by Annihilation Attitude Wrestling (AAW).The game was developed by Mcmahon Production and published by 2K Sports. It is based on AAW taking place in the 15.5 cycle. In Japan, the game is known by the name AAW:The Game. The game is based on the Annihilation Attitude Wrestling (AAW) e-federation. Brand Warfare involves players competing in various different professional e-wrestling matches, either as one of the in-game AAW Roster based on AAW Roster or as a character created in the Create-a-Superstar mode. Brand Warfare add several new features with the main theme based around customization, such as a Story Designer allowing players to create their own playable AAW storylines, an expansion on the Create-a-Finisher mode to include aerial techniques and for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions, the customization of attire colors in a mode called Superstar Threads, a Create-a-Superstar mode and a Paint Tool for creating logos to use on their created characters. The concept of this game was thought of by AAW handlers User:AJ Miles - The Awesome Miles. American cover art was made by graphics artist User:AJ Miles - The Awesome Miles. Features AAW: Brand Warfare ''is geared towards a quick-paced, high-impact style of play, with less emphasis on submission maneuvers. It supports up to six players at once on a console. Finishers are accessed by building up the "Chaos meter" displayed on the screen. In the same area a color-coded damage indicator shows the condition of characters. The game also features mini-games for escaping pin attempts and submission holds. Match gameplay AAW signature match, the First Blood submission, is a playable match type, alongside the more standard singles, tag team and other multi-competitor variations of matches. 19 different venues are available, ranging from the arenas of AAW Raw, AAW Smackdown, AAW NXT, AAW ECW, Tough Enough and pay-per-views. Game Modes A feature called ''Path to Greatness gives the player the chance to play as their favorite wrestler and compete in storylines that lead up to a AAW Undisputed Champion or AAW World Heavyweight Champion opportunity, and then a King of the Ring Tournament to participate in. There are 15 built-in storylines which includes: *Triple H *Edge (Rated R Superstar) *Chris Jericho *The Rock *CM Punk *The Undertaker *Dolph Ziggler There is also a storyline called Brand Sanity where you can take the side of AAW Raw (Randy Orton & Triple H) or (Chris Jericho & The Rock) The game features a mode consisting of three options: Relive, Rewrite, and Redefine. In Relive, the player can play as a legend that won a match over a certain wrestler. Rewrite allows the player to play as the loser of a certain historic match in order to "rewrite" history. The player in this mode can watch a recap of the history of certain wrestlers, a recap of their feud, and a recap of their match at Survivor Series 2012. In this mode, the player must complete certain objectives, besides winning the match. In Redefine, the player chooses any wrestler to play and the ability to change the match type. Another game mode in AAW Brand Warfare is the Legend Killer mode. The mode features five wrestlers waiting to challenge the player, and the player has defeated the five wrestlers, the player will challenge the legend, and if he is succesful, he will unlock that legend to play with in Exhibition mode. This mode is used to enhance the player's Create-a-Wrestler attributes. The Five legends are The Undertaker,Brock Lensar, Triple H, Shawn Michaels,Mick Foley. *To challenge The Undertaker you must defeat CM Punk, Mark Henry, and Ted Dibiase Sr. *To challenge Brock Lensar you must complete in 5 last man standing matches. *To challenge Triple H you must defeat The Usos, Prime Time Players, The Hardy Boyz, and Randy Orton. *To challenge Shawn Michaels you must defeat Ric Flair, Goldberg, John Cena, Kane, *To challenge Mick Foley you must complete in five hardcore matches. There is also a mode called General Manager Mode where you book cards, and play them out as you are the general manager of either AAW Raw, AAW Smackdown, AAW ECW, AAW NXT, or Tough Enough Create Modes here are 6 Create-a-Modes in AAW Brand Warfare. These features include the Create-a-Wrestler, Create-a-Finisher, Create-an-Entrance, Create-a-Moveset, Create-a-Championship and Create-an-Arena. *In Create-a-Wrestler (CAW for short), you can create your own wrestler to wrestle alongside your favorite LPW Superstars. You can customise a base wrestler from hair to clothes and logos. *In Create-a-Finisher, you can string together basic wrestling moves to create your own original finishing manuever. There is over 1000 different combinations of finishers to choose from. You can also customise the name of the finisher that you have created. *In Create-an-Entrance you can create how your CAW enters the ring with choice of lighting and pyrotechnics. *In the Create-a-Moveset mode you can create a whole new moveset to customize your character even more than in any other wrestling game. You can change their moves from the generic wrestling moves. You can even set your created finisher as the finisher for any superstar. *In Create-a-Championship you can create your own customized championship that you can defend against your favourite LPW wrestlers. You can customize whether the title is a spinner belt, or a normal belt. The centerplates, sideplates and gems on the title. *Finally, in Create-an-Arena, you can customize the ring logos, the colour of the mats, the titantron size, ring post colors, ring rope colors, and customizing almost anything you see in your everyday AAW ring. Over 40 current AAW Superstars are featured on the game, along with unlockable legends, tag teams, stables, and alumi. Roster AAW Raw *Antonio Cesaro *The Miz *Triple H Category:AAW Video Games Category:Wrestling Category:AAW Raw Category:AAW Smackdown